


Out and Proud

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittany and Santana still dance, F/F, Fanart, Kurt is a fashion designer and author, M/M, Magazine Fanart, Yes Sebastian got together with David..in here at least...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers of the Magazine "Out and Proud" give little pieces of what has happened with Kurt, Blaine, David, Sebastian, Santana, and Brittany during their adult lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and Proud

  


(sorry it made me split the picture in half!)

"Out and Proud" love to find out all the juicy information about the best of the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here are some fanart! I might add more!


End file.
